In Those Eyes
by Cybra
Summary: He told Lila he didn't have strong feelings for her anymore. And when he turned around, Phoebe saw something in his eyes she didn't expect.


In Those Eyes  
By Cybra

****

A/N: Not sure _how_ I came up with this, but I did. I'm using a little bit of what I read in a spoiler I saw for "The Journal" (the two-part episode where Arnold finds his father's journal that was shown in Canada but not in the US). Anyway, it starts off as a "Arnold admits he's over Lila" monologue from Phoebe's narrative (from her POV because I like writing from her point of view and I don't mangle Phoebe too badly), but it goes farther than that. ^^

****

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! is the sole property of Craig Barlett. Be thankful of that. Otherwise, I wouldn't share Arnold with anybody if I could get away with it.

"Arnold, I know you like me like me, but I'm ever so certain – "

"That you have no feelings for me," Arnold interrupts. "And, to be honest, it's pretty much mutual now."

I don't think anybody can look more shocked than Lila does at this moment. She's gaping at Arnold as if he's grown a second head.

"I'm ever so certain that I didn't hear you correctly."

Denial, Lila? I thought you didn't like him like he wanted you to.

Arnold gives her a gentle smile before bowing his head apologetically. "As Stinky once told…another girl…my feelings for you were misplaced and immature. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble."

Lila's just staring at him, mouth hanging open and attracting a rogue fly. It's very funny to look at, and I'm doing my best to keep from laughing.

At the same time, I'm overjoyed. Helga will be dancing in the street when she finds out about this! (And judging by the whispering of onlookers, that should take, oh, five seconds. Gossip spreads at the speed of light.)

"Uh…I accept your apology?"

Okay, _now_ I'm ready to start laughing! That stupefied look on her face…!

"Thanks." Arnold gives her one of his smiles. "I'll see you later, Lila." He turns and walks away from her, glancing to Rhonda who's whispering with Nadine. "What?"

They stop immediately as Rhonda says, "Nothing."

Shrugging it off, Arnold continues on walking. His steps seem lighter than when he was constantly trying to impress and please Lila. He glances at me and nods his head in greeting, smiling no less warmly than when he'd smiled at Lila.

And yet…for a moment…even _I_ have to suck in a breath of surprise and awe as the girls start to gape. With his heart free from that bizarre obsession with Lila, he's almost like someone completely different, someone more strange and wonderful than we've ever imagined.

Something's changed. However, it's in a way so that it was like whatever it is has always been there but we didn't notice until it was gone then back again.

I don't call myself a poet like Helga. Yes, occasionally I can come up with something that _sounds_ like poetry but I can't write poetry.

But that one smile from Arnold with that something that came back would've inspired _me_ to write a million sonnets.

He's different but the same. He looks the same way he's always looked, walks the same way he's always walked, and moves the same way he's always moved…but _isn't_ the same.

His hair seems to shine a brighter, like the fine-spun sunshine Helga writes about. His movements seem smoother, almost like a well-practiced dancer's movements.

But it's his eyes that hold me breathless. Those green eyes of his have always seemed strange to me, but now…

Now, those eyes are even stranger.

And, now confused, he's stopping and focusing those eyes on me.

I can only stare, basically powerless, into his eyes.

Is _this_ the power a cobra has over a mouse?

In his eyes, I see beginnings but no endings. I see strength mixed with weakness. I see never ending truth with dying lies. I see courage but no fear. I see happiness mixed with sorrow.

I also see that something in _me_ has attracted his attention. Something that he seems to hunger for but can never have. Something that could be used as a bait to lead him to his own destruction. (I want to shudder at this realization, but I can't move.)

But there's something else there. Something I never expected.

I see the wild.

In the green of his eyes is an endless jungle. The jungle greenery fills his eyes, letting out little light as it fights to remain alive.

And for a brief moment, I see a jaguar loping through this strange jungle before it turns to look at me. Its eyes line up with Arnold's eyes to stare into my soul.

Then, with a blink of his eyes, the spell is broken.

But the images I received remain in my mind even as I stare at him.

He opens his mouth to say something, shuts it, and then turns to walk away from me.

As he smoothly walks through the hall, attracting more stares from girls by the minute, I can only stand here and watch him leave. His feet don't make a sound as he walks down the now silent hallway. For a brief moment, I see the jaguar in his place as he slowly wanders through the hall.

"Phoebe?" Helga calls to me. She must've just walked up.

I turn to look at her, still in shock of what I saw.

"What is it?" she asks softly.

"I saw it," I whisper. "In those eyes, I saw it."

"What'd you see?"

I pause, gathering my thoughts to try to completely understand what I saw. Finally, I just put it the best way I can.

"In those eyes, I saw his soul."


End file.
